Prior art systems which provide lights on switches allow a user to be sure that the switch has been activated, a good example of this is the small light that is activated on the rear window defroster button in many car models when the defroster button is pressed down. Such visual indicators confirm that the command was requested. The way they function is that when the switch is not activated, electric current reaches neither the indicator, nor the subsystem. Whereas when the switch is activated, both the indicator and the subsystem are powered. Similar switches are provided on the dashboard of marine vehicles.
When the switch is activated and there is a problem with the subsystem, the indicator stays lit and the problem may remain unnoticed by the operator; thereby creating a potentially dangerous situation for the operator and the other people on the marine vehicle. This is especially true in the case of actuating a bilge blower to evacuate fuel fumes. If the indicator is lit even though the blower is malfunctioning, the user might believe that the bilge blower is functioning, and start the marine vehicle even though gas fumes are still present. Ignition of the fuel fumes by a spark during motor startup may lead to serious injury or death of the marine vehicle occupants.